The objective of this continuation application for a Clinical Nutrition Research Unit is to develop a coherent program in nutrition for the purposes of advancing multidisciplinary clinical and laboratory research, increasing the level of nutrition teaching for medical students, physicians and other health professionals, and improving the nutrition of patients at Vanderbilt Medical Center and the public in general. The Vanderbilt CNRU has become the major resource for clinical nutrition as related to patient care, teaching and research at Vanderbilt University Medical Center. It serves as the only mechanism for coordinating the basic research generated in the nationally recognized Division of Nutrition in the Department of Biochemistry with Clinical Departments. Seven components are being developed in this collaborative program. These components are: 1. Research with human subjects and populations; 2. Laboratory Investigations; 3. Research Training; 4. Shared research facilities and services; 5. Education programs for medical students, housestaff, practicing physicians and other health care professionals; 6. Nutrition Support Services; 7. Public information services. Although direct support is provided only for research activities, the CNRU staff have developed support mechanisms for initiation and maintenance of each of the remaining components of the CNRU. Each of the CNRU components have demonstrated excellence. The plan proposed in this application will continue to expand research, education and patient care at Vanderbilt.